slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Becky
'Becky '(Born 5th July, 1993) is a British Professional Wrestler. Early Life/Pre-Wrestling Not much is known about Becky's life before she moved to the US, all we know is that she worked hard at school, and managed to score herself a scholarship over the pond. Becky moved from the UK to the US and became a cheerleader captain at her university as young as 18. She was on scholarship there. Once finishing university, she realised she’s going to need an actual career instead of sticking to cheerleading as she needed to make rent money quick. She was working in a grocery store when a wrestling promoter requested he put up a poster in the store, Becky checked out the poster and saw matches being advertised, seeing strong looking women on the poster and it intrigued her. With the last of her spare money she just had enough to go down there and check it out. Once there she saw girls and guys flying around the ring, stories happening, drama happening.. and it reminded her of her cheerleading history which she missed a lot, the only difference is, it includes fighting. She found the promoter who put a poster in the store she works at and asked him if she could sign up, he pointed her to the applications team, she signed up and here she is today, using her cheerleading background to the best of her advantage, she’s quick and extremely athletic when it comes to being in the ring. Professional Career VWE (October 2017 - March 2018) Becky's first run in the VWE was short lived, although she had a very successful win record when it came to singles matches, it abruptly came to an end when she had a career threatening injury happen. WrestleSeries 9 - Becky was apart of an all women's battle royal, for an opportunity to win a number one contenders spot for the women's title. She was about to be eliminated when she landed on her hands outside the ring, and walked back into the ring via her hands.. she shortly was officially eliminated after this save. This is just one of the few examples that make Becky's cheerleading background an advantage in wrestling. Marionetta & All or Nothing - Becky had developed a close bond with Marionetta, they became best friends, hung out everyday, Becky made baked treats for her, and worshipped the ground Marionetta walked on. Come All Or Nothing, Marionetta betrayed Becky and pushed her off the ladder, causing Becky to land on the outside and severely injuring back, forcing Becky to retire, taking her out of action for a year. VWE (March 2019 - October 2019) Becky was given the good news in February 2019 that her back was strong enough for her to get back into cheerleading and wrestling, with this news, she quickly contacted Stuart Warf and signed a contract to become a wrestler once more. She returned on VWE's FPV Anything Goes, where she explained the past year, and kicked off the FPV with a cheer to hype up the crowd. Becky, Samantha & Rani - Beach Brawl/Clash at the Beach 2019 - This was a very up and down story. It all started when Becky started to develop a trusting friendship with Samantha Foxy, and they were trying to do what was right against Rani (Who was targeting them). At the start of this newfound friendship, Becky had asked Samantha if she'd look after Harry, her hamster, Samantha eagerly accepted. While Becky was away, Samantha left Harry unattended at VWE (she was supposed to keep him at her house!) and while unattended, Rani came over, believed Harry should be free, and opened his cage, thus, Harry crawling out and falling to his death. When Becky learned of Harry's passing, she was on temporary leave while she could grieve, and was heartbroken. During this time, Rani and Samantha got more heated, and played the blame game on one another. Fast forward a few weeks, Rani and Samantha are in a match, and Becky returns, in tears, crying about Harry while asking Samantha how she could leave Harry unattended while at VWE.. and why wasn't he at her house? This distracted Samantha, and Rani hit a cheap shot on Samantha and pinned her for the three. As Rani celebrated, Samantha got up and was not happy, she was blaming Becky for her loss, and Becky was surprised at how that was more important to Samantha when she was partly to blame for Harry! They began to argue, as they argued, Rani was in the background mocking them, Samantha caught what Rani said and ran over to her and attacked her, as they were on the ground fighting, Becky came in with a sprinboard moonsault and landed on the both of them, standing tall and showing her return.. and that she was here and ready for justice! During this time, Rani kept using Sajith to her advantage, getting him to guest ref matches and to turn a blind eye if she was cheating, she really took advantage! Throughout the next few weeks, the feud got heated, with the blame game in full effect, and Becky's emotions being played with, the trio did not stop. One Sunday, it was the Sunday before Clash at the Beach, Becky was a guest referee for that edition of Pulse! She wanted to help out, and wanted to see some wrestling action up close without being apart of it! Halfway into her refereeing duties, Rani came out from the crowd and attacked Becky! Shortly followed by Samantha who came from the crowd and attacked them both.. The trio then began to brawl in the middle of the Pulse ring, ending in Becky crawling to the back and Rani/Samantha punching eachother to the back! Then the Monday before Clash at the Beach came around, it was Primetime, and Becky called out both Rani and Samantha, she stated that enough was enough, and proposed a match for Beach Brawl to finally end this so they can all move forward. Rani then piped up and started to run at the girls, screaming why wait, let's do the match right here right now! Sajith had to hold her back and told her to calm down. Samantha proposed for Clash at the Beach, because it's true, why wait, let's get this done with. All the girls agreed, but then Becky had something else up her sleeve, she had a letter from Stuart Warf, stating that Sajith is to be BANNED from ringside at Clash at the Beach! Rani was not happy with this. Clash at the Beach arrived, all ladies were nervous waiting for their match, a guest commentator named "Sonjay" arrived, and he looked familiar, but Becky and Samantha shrugged it off. The match was intense, lots of back and forth between the three.. then it happened.. near the end, as it looked like Rani was about to lose the match, "Sonjay" ran down the ramp and revealed himself to be Sajith! The ref was sending Sajith to the back when both Becky and Samantha then flew to the outside landing on both Sajith and Rani! Samantha then whips Rani inside, and climbs top rope, ready to finish her. While top rope, Becky had made a quick recovery and slid into the ring, ran over to Samantha and did her finisher to her! The British Bee 2.0 (Diving Spanish Fly!). As she was hitting the move on Samantha, both of them landed on Rani who was underneath, Becky then laid across the both of them for the pin and got the 3! Becky was victorious and had gotten justice for Harry. She was finally able to put this behind her, and move forward. Since then, she has seemed much happier on Social Media and has gotten back to herself! She of course still misses Harry deeply, but she keeps his memory alive with the memories she has on her phone! Becky & Maxine - Horizon 2019 - Revival of the Radiance Championship This was a pretty short battle for these two, basically, Stuart decided to revive the Radiance Championship once more, and in doing so, wanted to host two #1 Contendership matches to determine the match for Horizon to crown a new Radiance champion. Sounds simple? Well.. Maxine wasn't too keen on that, mostly because, Becky was first up, had her match, won, Maxine had hers, won, and didn't think Becky was anywhere near title ready. She saw red when it came to VWE, the management, their decisions, so when she saw Becky had a chance at this title, she flipped. She would scream at Becky, mock her, try everything in her power to bring her down. She even wanted Becky to prove herself in a match (which ended up being against Janie!) only to have Maxine distract Becky and cost Becky the win! Becky grabbed a mic, she begged and pleaded with Maxine, saying she knows she's not at Maxine's level, she knows she has a long way to go in her career, but she's doing this, she's fighting for this, and she wants Maxine to join her on this mentality and them have a good match.. well.. with this being said, Maxine ran in and knocked Becky out! Then the match itself happened, oh how it was so back and forth, then the ending came, Maxine hit her finisher, then pinned Becky.. but Becky was close enough to the ropes, she put her foot on the bottom rope, she still had a chance!! Maxine ran over to the ref, screaming, saying it was unfair, during this time, Becky came to, went onto the apron, and hit her NEW finisher, the Beehive! She struggled to get the pin onto Maxine having just gotten hit with a finisher herself, but she did, and she did it! The three! Becky became the NEW Radiance Champion! She was knocked cold for a few, but when she came to, she realised what she had done, and started jumping for glee! She noticed Maxine looking at her, so she extended her arm, and Maxine pulled her into a hug! Respect had been restored once more, and Maxine was back to herself. It was a great day for Becky! Becky - Elimination Royale - as Radiance Champion In the weeks leading up to the ER, Becky, the new Radiance Champion, had kind of a quiet few weeks, she trained, and basically just had fun being a champion. At the ER, she pulled off one of her special tricks she had done at WS, she was about to be eliminated, but caught herself in a handstand! She walked back up the steps, and into the ring, on her hands! She was technically still in the match. Then she came face to face with Lyra, she accidentally eliminated Lyra, by hugging her while she was on the apron, and Lyra was on the other side of the ropes, then Lyra lost her footing and began to tumble, as Lyra fell, Becky fell with her, both accidentally eliminating eachother! Becky/Lyra/Rani - Old School - Radiance Championship Feeling bad after accidentally eliminating Lyra, Becky set up on Twitter for her to defend her title against Lyra at the first Edge back! Lyra accepted, as the match was happening, it looked like Lyra was about to finish the match, but then Rani came out of nowhere and attacked Becky, she was not happy that Lyra got to have a title shot, and she didn't. Becky retained due to Rani's interference. Once she composed herself, Becky offered a match to Lyra and Rani, saying next week, how about they face eachother, and whoever wins, can face Becky at Old School. They agreed. The following week, as their match was due to happen, Becky appeared on the screen, she apologised for not being able to be there, as she got caught up at the animal shelter. She said she spoke with Stuart Warf, and managed to do something that she thinks they'll both like. She managed to get Stuart to make it a triple threat at Old School for the title! So everyone can be involved! Old School - Becky had been silent for quite sometime from the announcement to Old School, then, on the day of the show, word had come out that Becky had been seen, unconscious backstage, and had to be escorted to Mercy Hospital, as a title match was promised, management made the decision to strip Becky of the belt, and to make it a standard one on one match, so Lyra would face Rani, and whoever won, would be the new Radiance Champion, which Lyra ended up winning, thus, ending Becky's championship reign. After this happened, we've heard that Becky has stepped down from VWE, as she wants to give more time to the animals, and hopes everyone in VWE keeps having a bunch of fun! She said she'll miss everyone, and that she loves everyone, and reminds us, as always "Love To All". Injuries Becky had to wear a bandaid for 2 weeks on her nose when Viola attacked her after Primetime on 10th Jan 2018. She wore the bandaid for around 2 - 3 weeks. Becky was out walking the dogs in a forest when she accidentally injured her head by trying to balance on a small bridge, which she fell off of. This occurred 16th Jan 2018, she was “injured” for a few days and wasn’t active on shows for that week. Becky severely injured her back on 23rd March 2018 at VWE’s FPV “All or Nothing” when Marionetta pushed the ladder she was stood on top of and she fell to the outside, she was told she’d never be able to wrestle again, but she did everything in her power to regain strength in her back and did a tremendous amount of physiotherapy to get herself back on track. Personal Life Animal Shelter Becky runs her own animal shelter, it is host to many animals, she spends most of her time there when not training for VWE along with her own pets. Cheerleading Becky is still known to cheer in her own time, she tends to write cheers with her friends Brittany and Tiffany to perform for the VWE. Baking Becky tends to bake for her VWE family, she is known to set out a table of treats for every show for the roster to enjoy! She provides treats for all needs, vegan, gluten free, regular, vegetarian, whatever is requested dietary wise, she provides! Being a vegan herself, she understands that not everyone follows one type of diet. Family & Friends Becky has quite a few family members that she has made known on Twitter. Here's what we know:- Becky's parents are still together, her mother's name is Diana and her father's name is Albert. We've seen Becky's mum on social media a few times, they seem very close. She has one sister who is older than her, her sister has two kids, making Becky an auntie, we've seen Becky post with her niece and nephew multiple times, often baking with her niece and cuddling her nephew. Her sisters name is Ava, her niece's is Jasmine and her nephew's is Daniel. Becky only has one grandparent that we know of, she is Diana's mum, her grandma's name is not known as she has not mentioned it on social media. She seems very close with all the family she has shared. Becky has two female friends that she's extremely close to who were mentioned earlier, they are Brittany Langford and Tiffany Richards, these two are her university cheerleading friends, they are known to have been by Becky's side the whole time she was injured, and it's clear these three spend a lot of time together having fun. There is a quarterback that was known to be apart of this group, but not much information has been given regarding him other than his name which is Connor, he was in a throwback Thursday photo that she had posted to Twitter. Becky also considers Night to be another close friend of hers, she sees him like a brother when it comes to VWE, she cares deeply for Night and often worries about his well-being, to the point that she'll ring ambulances when nothing is wrong with him, just because she worries for him. Pets Becky has many pets, and apparently plans to adopt more, the ones she currently has are:- Blythe the German Shepherd - Adopted when he was 8 weeks old on the 7th November 2017 Lolly the Samoyed - Adopted when she was 8 weeks old on the 5th December 2017 Harry the Hamster - Adopted on the 8th Feb 2018 - he unfortunately passed away on the 14th May 2019 while under Samantha Foxy's care. Rani was involved, she wanted Harry to be "free" and opened the cage, but he died on impact when he climbed out and fell to the ground. George the Pitbull - Adopted when he was 8 weeks old on the 24th September 2018 She also has a Conure bird named Sebastian and a Thrianta Rabbit named Reggie, we're unsure when she adopted these pets however, it's believed she had gotten them some time in 2018 in her time away. Twitter Becky lives her life through Twitter, she keeps everyone updated on everything she does, the animal shelter shenanigans, the baking recipe videos, her cheerleading teasers, she likes to keep up to date on what her VWE family are up to also, has often called ambulances for Night when he's been sarcastic on Twitter and she's taken it seriously! Becky uses a common hashtag on Twitter which is #LoveToAll followed by a clap hand emoji, innocent angel emoji and a heart emoji, it shows her innocence in the world and all she wants is to spread love and happiness to everyone. Her Twitter handle is @CheerForBee 38723173575_0ee97d57de_k.jpg|Becky with Lolly and Blythe Becky1.png|Becky with Lolly and Blythe at Christmas Snapshot_002 (9).png|VWE Baked Goods Snapshot_001 (13).png|Becky small injury Snapshot_004 (4).png|Cody with a cookie Becky made Snapshot_002 (11).png|Becky animal shelter Snapshot_001 (11).png|Becky at hospital with Night D2TZCTFWsAAdOO8.jpg|Becky with Brittany and Tiffany - Cheer Uniform D2TXkuGXQAIOCVT.jpg|Becky and Night - Anything Goes 2019 D2oYKk-WsAADbdg.jpg|Becky at the animal shelter reception D2RmuttXgAAAbXM.jpg|Becky with George, Lolly and Blythe D1i6F8eWoAIiUeK.jpg|Becky and all her pets D1QHIzBWsAItxy7.jpg|Becky with Sebastian, Reggie and Harry D0wpI2fX4AA1zYi.jpg|Becky animal shelter - newborn kittens D0geu3IWoAACp8P.jpg|Becky and her mum Diana D0ayddqWwAAkTsf.jpg|Becky with Brittany and Tiffany DnEd4aFXcAAClR3.jpg|Becky and her niece Jasmine baking DY_67cbX4AA8RGJ.jpg|Becky and Night at All or Nothing 2018, before Becky's injury DZBatFzW0AAO6Pf.jpg|Becky after All or Nothing 2018 - career breaking injury DXOynTDXcAARBtm.jpg|Becky with a pig at the animal shelter DXKu7AjWkAAfiEw.jpg|Becky and Marionetta DWk0M_XXkAI3vIW.jpg|Becky delivering baked goods to Riley and her pets DWbu2dTW0AEVCnL.jpg|Becky and her grandma DWLMIE4WAAEvIOB.jpg|Becky and Marionetta at the baked goods table, with a banner Becky made DWFUYUNX0AAx9zB.jpg|Becky's throwback Thursday picture from Twitter w/ Brittany, Tiffany and Connor DV1rxYRWAAcDBN1.jpg|Becky with her besties and puppies from the shelter DVnHaO_VAAA_kSa.jpg|Becky with the public baked goods table she put out for the fans DVED7RkXkAAmieB.jpg|Becky with the backstage baked goods table DUpdPsXXkAU8Tmn.jpg|Becky with her sister, her niece and her nephew DUjqmhXW0AAL78Q.jpg|Becky with her sister Ava DUWbCG0X4AA3Ulf.jpg|Becky and Nadie, after a match they had, and Becky offering Nadie a cupcake DT56nWkWsAALtO2.jpg|Becky on a plane with her sore nose! DT1Ff2bXkAcMQdP.jpg|Becky with Cody at the animal shelter DTqX3erXkAEkshK.jpg|Becky post injury from dog walk DQDYVw2XUAIvYHl.jpg|Becky's landed handstand at WS 9 to save her from the elimination! DODTwdMVAAA089Q.jpg|Becky with an ER medic after ringing them for Night DODQqURU8AAvsqQ.jpg|Becky with the ER medic and Night DN_6_rHUQAATrz3.jpg|Becky at the Performance Center DNv7XwgVAAA-7FA.jpg|Becky and Raven during a VWE show